De los días de lluvia
by cari-chan1
Summary: Varias escenas con un punto en común: un día de lluvia. 7º tres drabbles con Kanda como protagonista :P
1. Chapter 1

**N/A**. _Cuando llueve me gusta sentarme junto a la ventana y escribir, y este es el resultado. Nada impresionante, solo una serie de escenas muy cortitas (si es que escribo más de una, aunque esa es la intención)_

_En éste primero quizás hay un ligero KandaxRabi, todo depende de con qué ojo se mire xD_

_Se agradecerían muchísimo los reviews, thanks._

* * *

**De los días de lluvia**

Andaban con paso vivo ahora que la lluvia sucia caía sobre el callejón, la noche caería pronto, y con semejante aguacero deseaban llegar cuanto antes a su destino.

Rabi apartó el mechón húmedo de su rostro para observar más claramente la espalda de Kanda Yuu, que marchaba a unos pasos de distancia. Aquel clima húmedo no estaba ayudando a mejorar el habitual humor irritado del exorcista japonés, pero por alguna razón, aquellas reacciones crispadas de su compañero hacían sonreír al aprendiz de bookman.

Y así marchaba, con una leve sonrisa pegada en la cara, calado hasta los huesos, con su ojo pendiente de cada movimiento del uniforme oscuro que se encontraba ante él.

Pero de pronto, se detuvo.

Al notar que Rabi no le seguía los pasos, Kanda dudó un instante pero acabó por imitarle, deteniendo sus pasos, y se volviéndose a mirarle, con su habitual gesto de disgusto.

El aprendiz de bookman se encontraba en pie a pocos metros, con la cabeza baja, observando una caja de cartón abandonada y de aspecto mugriento.

Kanda, se acercó hasta él, katana en mano, preparado para cortarle alguna parte del cuerpo por hacerle perder el tiempo. Pero cuando escuchó aquel sonido suave, lastimero, que se abría paso entre el rumor de la lluvia, bajó su espada.

Rabi se había agachado, y no dejaba de mirar aquella pequeña criatura peluda y temblorosa que intentaba en vano guarecerse del chaparrón dentro de la caja de cartón.

- Vámonos. – el tono de voz de Kanda indicaba que no era una petición, y Rabi lo sabía – No puedes hacer nada por él.

Eso también lo sabía, al fin y al cabo, su existencia debía limitarse a observar. Era un bookman después de todo.

Se incorporó y echó a andar una vez más, siguiendo los renovados pasos de Kanda. Un trueno resonó en la lejanía, y su ojo verde escudriñó el cielo.

Rabi se detuvo de nuevo.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – gruñó Kanda, observando como su compañero volvía sobre sus pasos, hasta alcanzar la caja de cartón.

El joven pelirrojo echó mano de un trozo de tela que había atado en una oxidada tubería cercana, probablemente para remendar alguna fuga.

- Con esto tendrá que bastarte.- musitó, colocando la tela extendida sobre la caja a modo de techo. – Ten, está un poco húmedo, pero aún es comestible.

Sacó de un bolsillo un trozo de lo que parecía un panecillo a medio comer y lo depositó en la caja. El pequeño animal agitó su pelaje pardo y se abalanzó sobre la comida.

Rabi sonrió.

- _Tsk_, eres un estúpido.- oyó comentar a Kanda.

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.

- No todos somos un corazón de hielo como el tuyo.- replicó con un gesto burlón.

Kanda tomó la espada que pendía de su cinto, y aun enfundada, la acercó al borde de la caja. Rabi le observó sorprendido, sin saber si debía impedir lo que quiera que tuviera en mente.

Pero el joven japonés no le dio demasiado tiempo para pensárselo, pues, con un ágil movimiento de su espada, le dio un golpe a la caja que salió disparada varios metros, para aterrizar, intacta, en la esquina que unía el callejón con la calle principal.

Los fuertes maullidos le indicaron que el pequeño habitante de la casa de cartón seguía de una pieza. Algunos transeúntes se detuvieron ante la repentina aparición de la caja.

- Ahora algún alma estúpida y caritativa lo encontrará, así que larguémonos.

El aprendiz de bookman parpadeó, demasiado sorprendido por lo que acababa de suceder, aunque su gesto de sorpresa solo duró hasta el samurai volvió a gruñir con irritación y se vio obligado a correr tras él para no perderlo de vista.

Cuando alcanzaron finalmente refugio tras las puertas de la Orden, Kanda se deshizo de su pesada capa ahora empapada y apretó los dientes, dispuesto a soltar unas cuantas maldiciones acerca del clima.

Pero se detuvo.

Y se volvió para encarar a Rabi, el cual había empezado a sacudir sus brazos en un vano intento de deshacerse de las gotas acumuladas sobre la tela oscura.

- Tú – Kanda le lanzó una de sus muchas miradas afiladas. – ¿Tu uniforme acaba de maullar?

Y el pelirrojo, encogiéndose de hombros, solo sonrió.


	2. Chapter 2

Al joven Allen Walker no le gustaba admitir que cuando el invierno llegaba, su mente sufría como aquellas gotas de lluvia que golpeaban contra el cristal, precipitándose contra un muro invisible, estallando, y luego cayendo, lenta y pesadamente, en una lucha vana contra la gravedad. Pues él tenía, en lo más profundo de su ser, un muro de recuerdos, y una gravedad llamada culpabilidad.

Era en momentos como aquel, cuando el cielo lloraba, que Allen sentía nostalgia de unos brazos calidos que lo envolvieran, de una voz tranquila que lo acunara, de un sueño profundo llevado por una nana.

Se preguntaba cómo podía sentir nostalgia de algo que nunca había tenido. Y entonces levantaba los ojos hacia las nubes oscuras y el paisaje triste, pensando que quizás era un embrujo de la lluvia.

Sus ojos pronto exigían descanso, aun a sabiendas que solo conseguiría pesadillas, pero no podía resistirse, y el sueño entraba en él, olvidando la mejilla descansando contra el frío cristal, llevado por el hipnótico rumor del agua.

Y cuando era consciente de nuevo, estaba sudoroso y aterrado.

Pero aquel día, durante aquel amanecer lluvioso, todo fue diferente. Cuando despertó de un sueño del que solo recordaba una cálida luz, sintió una mano que acariciaba su pelo y una voz que cantaba, no podía descifrar la letra o el significado de la canción, pero flotaba a su alrededor con una melodía suave, relajante, envolviéndolo con una calidez desconocida hasta entonces.

No se atrevió a abrir los ojos, por si aquella ilusión sensitiva desaparecía al hacerlo. Quiso prolongarla hasta la eternidad.

Se preguntó si aquella era la sensación que ofrecía la mano cariñosa de una madre sobre sus hijos. Y sonrió.

- ¿Allen-kun?

Con aquellas palabras inesperadas, el hechizo se rompió, y la canción y el contacto de la otra piel desaparecieron como las brumas de un sueño.

Abrió los ojos, alarmado, desesperado por tomar aquella sensación una vez más, pero fue una sonrisa amable quien lo recibió de nuevo en el mundo de la conciencia.

- ¿Rinali? – musitó con la boca seca.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras¿Estás mejor? – preguntó la joven china, colocando una mano en su frente con delicadeza.

Allen se incorporó bruscamente, sorprendido al percatarse que había estado descansando su cabeza en el regazo de Rinali.

- Yo…qué…cuándo…- exclamó, confundido.

- Tenías un poco de fiebre – explicó ella – te dormiste junto a la ventana y debiste coger frío, debes tener más cuidado.- lo reprendió antes de hacer una pausa y continuar - Parecías tener unos sueños terribles así que pensé que estarías más cómodo tumbado así.

- Oh…gra…gracias.- Allen estaba tan perplejo que no sabía que decir.

Rinali sonrió. – Luego te relajaste y ya no parecías tener pesadillas, incluso sonreías.

- ¿Sonreía? Sí, supongo que sí. Había una canción…- musitó él.

- Vaya ¿me escuchaste? – interrumpió Rinali un poco avergonzada – No quería despertarte, pensé que te ayudaría, es una nana que mi madre me cantaba cuando era niña.

"Así que no ha sido un sueño" se dijo Allen "Era Rinali quien cantaba y me acariciaba el pelo"

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron furiosamente con el descubrimiento.

- Pero deberías descansar más, faltan unas horas hasta que lleguemos. – apuntó ella, señalando hacia la ventanilla a través de la cual podía contemplarse un paisaje blanco y pardo, entre la cortina de agua que repiqueteaba contra el cristal al ritmo de la maquinaria del tren.

- Está bien.- asintió, dormir un poco más no le iba a hacer daño.

Pero para su sorpresa, Rinali no solo no se marchó para dejarlo descansar, si no que una vez más, y con un gesto de la mano, le ofreció su regazo como almohada.

Allen, ligeramente ruborizado, dejó caer de nuevo la cabeza permitiendo que aquella sensación cálida que creía perdida, le envolviera.

Y mientras dejaba caer los parpados, se preguntó cómo era posible que aquello estuviera sucediéndole.

Quizás era el embrujo de la lluvia.

* * *

**N/A**. Aish que cursi, pero me apetecía escribir un AllenxRinali por que hay tan pocos fics suyos, que adorables son xD. Si gusta agradecería un review, si no, también lo agradecería xD thanks 


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A**. Este es muy cortito también, y no estoy muy segura de si entra dentro de la categoría de songfic (creo que no, pero bueno). Supongo que Rhode es demasiado tentadora como para no escribirle algo, y por supuesto, también Lero el paraguas, siempre me ha parecido divertido eso del paraguas que habla xDD (no me he podido resistir a añadirle la terminación "lero" a sus frases xP)  
Se agradecen los reviews, thanks.  
p.d. Con todos mis respetos hacia Sinatra

* * *

Sonrió al cielo gris antes de dar una vuelta sobre sí misma, con el brazo en alto, como una bailarina, y saltar con pasos pequeños sobre las tejas húmedas. 

Allí, sobre el tejado sucio de color pizarra, bajo la lluvia suave de una tarde de invierno, se sentía poderosa.

- ¡Rhode-sama, esto es peligroso, lero!

La muchacha detuvo su improvisado baile y sacudió el paraguas abierto que sostenía sobre su cabeza.

- Cállate.- replicó con voz dura.

Haciendo caso omiso a la advertencia, se balanceó por el alero del tejado, mientras tarareaba una canción.

"_I'm singing in the rain, just singing in the rain…"_

- Rhode-sama, no tenemos tiempo para esto.- Lero, el paraguas propiedad del Conde del Milenio, observaba con preocupación los muchos metros que los separaban del suelo.

Ella no respondió pero siguió canturreando, y tras dar un par de saltos, bajó el paraguas, sin importarle que aun estuviera lloviendo, y metió la cabeza con forma de calabaza dentro de un charco cercano.

"_what a glorious feeling, I'm happy again…" _

- ¡Rhode-sama! – protestó Lero, una vez fue capaz de hablar tras escupir todo el agua que había tragado.

La muchacha alzó el paraguas y con una sonrisa, se balanceó en el borde de la canaleta en la que desembocaba el agua recogida por las tejas, para luego, dar un salto precipitándose al vacío, ante el grito histérico de Lero, que intentaba frenar la caída e impedir que Rhode se estrellara contra el suelo.

Con elegancia, la muchacha posó su brillante zapato de charol en los adoquines de la calle, descendiendo suavemente con el brazo en alto sosteniendo el paraguas abierto, el cual jadeaba agotado por el peso.

- ¡Rhode-sama, no puede ir tirándose de los tejados! – gritó Lero.

"_I'll walk down the lane, with a happy refrain…"_

Un hombre de barba descuidada y grueso abrigo negro, que cruzaba la calle a toda velocidad para evitar la lluvia, soltó un grito de sorpresa al verla aterrizar de aquel modo.

- ¿Cómo…cómo has hecho eso, niña? – le preguntó el desconocido, acercando su cara a la de ella, hasta que solo un par de centímetros los separaban.

Rhode chasqueó la lengua con disgusto.

- Eso no importa, dígame¿dónde está la ciudad?

- ¿La…ciudad? – el hombre parpadeó, confundido – ¿Te refieres a la ciudad amurallada que hay en la colina?

- En la colina ¿eh?, parece que no me había desviado tanto del camino.- sonrió ella. – Bien, nos vamos entonces.

- ¡Rhode-sama¡No debería hablar con extraños, lero! – protestó el paraguas. – Ya sabe lo que dice el Conde.

- Qué importa. – replicó encogiéndose de hombros. – No me ha ofrecido caramelos, eso debería tranquilizarte.

- Espera un momento, niña.- el desconocido interrumpió su conversación y tomó a Rhode por el hombro – Cómo es posible que…

Pero su pregunta murió en sus labios, cuando los ojos afilados de la muchacha se volvieron para observarle. El hombre retrocedió unos pasos, sin poder creer que tanta ira y repulsión pudieran mostrarse en los ojos de una niña.

- Me has tocado.- le acusó, con un tono de voz capaz de clavarse como agujas.

- ¡Rhode-sama, sea prudente, no debemos llamar la atención! – exclamó rápidamente Lero.

- Me ha tocado.- respondió como si eso diera por zanjada la cuestión.

"_Dancing in the rain, singing in the rain…"_

- No tendría que haber hecho eso, Rhode-sama, mire, está manchando mi mango con sangre, lero.

Rhode ignoró las renovadas protestas del paraguas y observó más atentamente las altas murallas que se encontraba ahora ante ella.

- Así que esta es la ciudad que se reinicia. – la joven Noé amplió su sonrisa hasta hacer de ella una mueca macabra.

Y dando un pequeño salto, atravesó la puerta, sin dejar de canturrear.

"_I'm singing, singing in the rain…"_


	4. Chapter 4

Cuando alcanzó el último de los peldaños tallados burdamente en la piedra, suspiró como si acabara de jugarse la vida en aquel ascenso. Aunque, si echaba la vista abajo, definitivamente, aquello era de lo más peligroso que había hecho en su vida.

Sin duda, aquel abismo, cuyo final había perdido de vista hacía mucho, era escalofriante.

Miranda Lotte se dejó caer al suelo, temblando, mientras observaba la imponente torre de piedra gris que se alzaba por encima de su cabeza a escasos metros.

Finalmente, había llegado al cuartel general de la Orden Oscura, el hogar de los exorcistas.

O eso creía.

Aun sentada en el suelo, y con un paraguas negro con algunas varillas dobladas, protegiendo su cabeza de la llovizna, Miranda rebuscó en su bolso y sacó un trozo de papel arrugado, que extendió sobre su regazo.

- Komui dijo que tenía que ir por la izquierda…luego por la derecha…girar al llegar al cruce …¿un conejito? – Miranda dio la vuelta al improvisado mapa que Komui le había dibujado (con un pintalabios) antes de partir, y frunció el ceño.

No entendía nada.

De hecho, no había entendido nada desde el principio, cuando, mientras permanecían en la habitación de Allen que aun se encontraba inconsciente, Komui le explicó con exagerados movimientos de manos la dirección que debía seguir para llegar al cuartel general.

Le había costado dos días de rodeos y caminos equivocados llegar hasta donde se encontraba, y aun así, no estaba del todo segura de haber llegado al lugar correcto. Ciertamente, aquella torre tan tétrica no le parecía muy alentadora.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer?¿Qué voy a hacer? – exclamó nerviosa - ¿Y si me he equivocado¿Y si no llego nunca¡¿Qué hago?!

De pronto, dejó de lamentarse, y detuvo su mirada en un extraño animal de color negro que revoloteaba a su alrededor.

- Tú…te pareces a la mascota de Allen…- musitó acercando un dedo para tocarlo - ¿un golem?

_- Perdona…¿quién eres tú?_

- ¡AAAH!

Miranda dio un salto tras el grito de sorpresa, y se alejó varios pasos interponiendo su paraguas, a modo de escudo, entre el golem y ella. No se había esperado que aquella pelota voladora le hablara.

Lo observó unos instantes, en silencio, intentando determinar si era una amenaza o no.

- Um, esto…¿hola? – musitó, sin dejar de temblar.

- _¿Quién eres?_ – la voz que salía del golem parecía gastada, como la que se escucha a través de una radio o un teléfono con interferencias.

- Yo…esto…mi nombre es Miranda Lotte – apartó un poco el paraguas para mirar – Busco el cuartel general de los exorcistas.

- _¿Miranda Lotte?- _una serie de sonidos metálicos interrumpieron antes de continuar con voz lejana_ – Eh Johnny ¿qué fue lo que dijo el supervisor? No, lo de limpiar su escritorio no, lo del exorcista nuevo que iba a enviar. _

Miranda ladeó la cabeza, curiosa. No entendía nada¿quién era el tal Johnny¿De qué estaba hablando¿Por qué tenía que escuchar lo que decía un golem¿Por qué hablaba aquel golem en primer lugar?

Suspiró, quizás no tendría que haber aceptado ir ella sola.

- _Señorita Miranda._

- ¡S…Sí! – respondió con un brinco.

- _Acérquese a la puerta, por favor. _

Miranda obedeció, y con paso temeroso se acercó a la imponente puerta que presentaba lo que parecía una cara de enormes dimensiones, tallada en la piedra.

Y cuando aquella puerta volvió sus ojos para mirarla, Miranda gritó y se llevó las manos al corazón, convencida de que iba a morir de un infarto. Primero el golem parlante y ahora la puerta estaba viva. ¿Qué demonios pasaba en aquel lugar?

Una luz extraña salió de los ojos de la puerta y la bañó como un foco con demasiado voltaje, y ella, en un acto reflejo, se agachó y se llevó las manos a la cabeza intentando protegerse de lo que quiera que le estuviera haciendo.

- Examen completado.- la puerta habló con voz profunda y cansada – Es humana.

- ¿Humana? – repitió Miranda, tras escuchar la sentencia. – ¿Habla de mi? Por supuesto que soy humana ¿qué iba a ser si no¿Y qué eres tú?

La puerta rodó sus enormes ojos para observarla, y eso le produjo un escalofrío.

- Yo soy el vigilante, Alestina Drow Joanason P. Robathan Gia Amadeus V.

Ella parpadeó sorprendida.

- Oh…encantada…esto… – lo miró con atención – ¿señor o señora?

Pero antes de que pudiera responder a la pregunta, la puerta se abrió y un hombre joven con el pelo color tabaco y de punta, vistiendo una impecable bata blanca y cargando una carpeta llena de papeles, apareció.

- Hola – saludó con la mano en alto, acercándose a ella. – La estábamos esperando, pero como el supervisor Komui nos dijo que le había hecho un mapa no estábamos seguros de si llegaría.

Miranda reconoció la voz, era la misma que la del golem que continuaba revoloteando a su lado. Miró al recién llegado y al golem alternativamente.

- ¿Usted…y él…? – dijo con suspicacia, señalando al golem.

- Ah, sí, el que hablaba era yo, soy el jefe de grupo Reever. Encantado.

- Komui me dijo que en la Orden había gente muy rara, pero esto es increíble…- musitó Miranda, agarrando al golem por una de las alas para examinarlo más atentamente.

Reever puso cara de circunstancia, Komui era, de lejos, el más raro de todos ellos; no era quien para ir haciendo semejantes comentarios.

- En fin, señorita Miranda, será mejor que entre, va a coger un resfriado ahí.

Ella soltó al golem, consciente por primera vez que había dejado abandonado el paraguas a un lado del camino, y ahora estaba completamente empapada. Tantas sorpresas le habían hecho olvidar que estaba lloviendo.

- Démonos prisa, cuanto antes Hebraska le eche un vistazo a su Inocencia, antes podrá…

- Sobre eso - interrumpió Miranda con una sonrisa culpable. – hay un pequeño problema.

- ¿Problema?

- Es que no la he traído conmigo. – hizo una pausa, y aclaró.- La Inocencia.

- ¡¿Que QUÉ?! – gritó Reever, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

- Ah, pero no se preocupe, la escondí bien, allí abajo.- Miranda señaló el borde del precipicio – Es que pesaba tanto que no podía subirla conmigo, lo cierto es que esperaba que al llegar aquí, alguien bajara para ayudarme a traerla.

- ¿Pesaba tanto? – se sorprendió él – Pero, el supervisor Komui dijo que la Inocencia estaba en un reloj.

- Sí, así es – Miranda levantó la mano por encima de su cabeza, indicando la altura aproximada de la pieza – Es un bonito reloj de péndulo.

- Pero…¿es que al supervisor no se le ocurrió extraer la Inocencia de un reloj _tan_ grande?

Miranda parpadeó, curiosa.

- ¿Se puede hacer eso?

Reever puso los ojos en blanco, momento en el que resonó un trueno lejano.

Así que, por lo visto, iban a tener que cargar con una Inocencia de al menos 30 kg por un abismo embarrado en plena tormenta.

- Fabuloso.- musitó, llevándose las manos a la cara.

Iba a ser una noche demasiado larga.

* * *

**N/A**. Siempre he pensado que tengo talento en hacer largas escenas en las que prácticamente no pasa nada. Y este es un ejemplo xDD Esta escena en particular siempre me rondó la cabeza tras leer el tomo 3 ¿cómo demonios iba a subir Miranda semejante reloj hasta el cuartel de la orden? Bueno, supongo que lo lógico seria que un buscador la llevara por el río subterráneo, pero esto es más divertido xD

Reviews y demás se agradecen mucho, thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A.** Cuando leí en la novela Reverse que cuando Bak supo que Komui era el hermano de Rinali el shock fue similar a estrellar la cabeza contra un muro, supe que no podía resistirme a escribir algo al respecto xDD  
He traducido los "ore-sama" de Bak como "el ilustre yo" sé que no es lo mismo, pero creo que es lo que más se acerca, y no lo pongo en japonés por que me descoloca el uso del pronombre personal. Las otras terminaciones (-sama, -chan, etc) si las he dejado puestas por que creo que son importantes.

Se agradecen los reviews, y esas cosas que hacen feliz a los que escriben por amor al arte (y a su ego) xD  
Con tanto fic casi me siento dueña de la mitad de este fandom xDD

* * *

Al colocar su brillante bota negra sobre el suelo de piedra pulida, resonó con un gracioso _plof_, que hizo temblar su ceja como si se tratara de un resorte.

La goma de su suela emitía un ridículo sonido parecido al de un grillo, y el constante _tic tic_ de las gotas que se estrellaban contra el suelo no ayudaba a suavizar la situación.

Estaba irritado. Y mucho.

Bak Chan, líder de la sucursal de Asia de la Orden Oscura, no tenía un buen día.

- ¿Bak-sama?

No respondió al llamamiento de Wong, que le observaba ligeramente preocupado a unos pasos de distancia. También estaba molesto con él.

- ¿Qué clase de asistente no trae un paraguas para proteger al ilustre yo? – musitó con los dientes apretados, haciendo resonar sus botas con el simpático sonido una y otra vez.

Y es que, Bak Chan, había sufrido un autentico diluvio a su llegada al cuartel general de la Orden, y se había visto incapaz de guarecerse de la lluvia, dando como resultado que tanto él como su asistente Wong acabaran igual de empapados que si los hubieran arrojado al mar.

Y aquel lugar, aquel bendito lugar que debía ser el orgullo de los exorcistas y los que trabajaban para la Orden Oscura, tenía incontables goteras del tamaño de su puño que caían sobre su cara cada dos pasos.

- Parece que tienen problemas con la estructura – comentó Wong, cuando una gruesa gota cayó sobre su cabeza.

- Yo jamás lo habría permitido – dijo Bak, hinchando el pecho con orgullo – Nuestra sucursal nunca ha tenido este tipo de problemas, ese Komui no es capaz de solucionar algo tan simple.

Aún era incapaz de comprender por qué un hombre tan frívolo y que se pasaba los días mirando al vacío como lo hacía Komui, era el supervisor del departamento científico de la Orden. Simplemente inconcebible. Solo por que su hermana era exorcista… Alguna vez había visto a aquella niña de largo pelo oscuro que se ocultaba tras su hermano, y aunque compadecía a la pobre criatura que tenía por familia a semejante elemento como lo era Komui, Bak estaba seguro de que algo poco limpio había tenido que suceder para que su rival le hubiera usurpado un puesto que claramente le pertenecía.

- Al fin y al cabo, el ilustre yo es superior en educación, estudios e intelecto. – se decía repetidamente, tanto, que casi parecía un mantra.

De pronto, escucharon un sonido que provenía del alto techo, como el de agua corriendo por una tubería. Demasiado tarde escucharon la advertencia de _"Agua va"_ y cuando quisieron darse cuenta, una trampilla soltaba un chorro de agua turbia sobre sus cabezas.

- ¡Suficiente! – bramó Bak, fuera de sí - ¡¿Qué clase de trato es éste¡Tirar agua¡Al ilustre yo!

- Oh, dios mío ¿se encuentran bien? – una voz suave interrumpió los gritos indignados de Bak, y le obligó a girar la cabeza para mirar hacia lo alto de las escaleras.

Y allí estaba, en pie, guarecida de las goteras por un paraguas azul cielo, observándoles con sus profundos ojos azabaches, con su brillante pelo oscuro cayendo con gracia sobre sus hombros y aquel uniforme negro extremadamente sugerente.

Bak abrió la boca, pero la volvió a cerrar.

Una diosa se le había aparecido, o al menos, eso creía él.

- ¿Están bien? – preguntó ella, acercándose hasta donde se encontraban y colocando su paraguas sobre ellos.

- Sí, estamos bien.- respondió Wong, volviéndose hacia su jefe – ¿Bak-sama¿Bak-sama se encuentra bien?

- Sí, sí, perfectamente.- replicó él, saliendo de sus ensoñaciones y sacudiéndose el uniforme como si solo fuera una mota de polvo en vez de varios litros de agua lo que le había caído encima. – Solo era agua.

- No sabe cuanto lo sentimos.- se disculpó la joven con una sonrisa culpable.- Hemos tenido unos problemillas y parece que el agua se cuela por todas partes.

- No se preocupe, señorita…

- Rinali – sonrió ella – Ustedes son de la sucursal de Asia ¿verdad¿Bak-san?

- Sí, ese soy yo.- respondió rápidamente Bak, poniéndose firme cual militar.

- Les acompañaré hasta la oficina del supervisor. – continuó Rinali, haciendo un gesto hacia el lugar por el que ella había llegado. – Hay que tener cuidado, hay charcos por todas partes.

Juntos, subieron las escaleras, Rinali cubría con parte de su paraguas a Bak del agua que continuaba cayendo del techo cada pocos metros, mientras Wong los seguía a una distancia prudente.

Bak no podía creer en su suerte, ahí estaba, caminando junto a la muchacha más hermosa que había visto nunca, que además era un ser todo dulzura. Quizás era demasiado joven, pues no debía tener más de catorce o quince años, pero por una mujer así, Bak era capaz de esperar todo el tiempo que hiciera falta.

- …y antes de darnos cuenta el agua se había filtrado por cada rincón, esperamos que todo esté solucionado esta misma noche.

Rinali continuaba explicando el por qué de aquella inundación dentro del cuartel, y aunque la culpa era obviamente de alguno de los extravagantes inventos de Komui, Bak la escuchaba embelesado, como si estuviera oyendo a los pájaros que cantan en primavera.

- ¿Bak-san¿Se encuentra bien?

Él parpadeó ante la inesperada pregunta. - ¿Eh?

- ¿Sucede algo? Es que ha puesto una cara muy extraña ¿Se siente mal? – inquirió Rinali.

- Estoy perfectamente, no tienes que preocuparte por mí.

Ella asintió no muy convencida, mientras la sonrisa de Bak se ampliaba exageradamente.

- Se preocupa tanto por mí, es adorable.- se dijo, perdido en sus ensoñaciones – Seguro que sería una madre perfecta, muy cariñosa…oh, sí, ya puedo vernos…nos casaremos en el templo de la familia Chan, lugar de las ceremonias más importantes de cada generación del clan, yo con mi impecable uniforme de la familia, ella con un precioso traje de seda ¡oh que gran pareja haremos! Por supuesto, en cuanto me deshaga de Komui y yo me haga supervisor aquí, nos haremos una casita en una bonita zona residencial y tendremos dos hijos y un perro, Bak Junior y la pequeña Rina, y al perro lo llamaremos Wong…¡ah, la vida es maravillosa!

- ¡Rinaliiiiiiiiii! – una escandalosa voz interrumpió la idílica escena de la mente de Bak.

Komui Lee llegaba a su encuentro agitando los brazos, mientras iba dejando un rastro de papeles tras de sí.

- Increíble.- musitó Bak, al ver que tan desorganizado podía llegar a ser aquel hombre.

- ¡Rinali¿has visto mi taza de café? – exclamó Komui, entre lagrimones – No la encuentro por ninguna parte ¡sin mi taza y mi café no puedo trabajar!

- Estaba en tu escritorio ¿no estará debajo de alguna montaña…es decir, debajo de algún informe? – sonrió Rinali, comprensiva.

- Pero no la encuentro ¡mi taza¡mi taza!…- Komui hizo una pausa en su drama para mirar a los dos hombres que estaban al lado de la muchacha – Ah, Bak-chan, Wong¿Cuándo habéis llegado?

- Te he dicho que no me llames así.- gruñó Bak. – Acabamos de llegar, Rinali-san muy amablemente nos estaba acompañando. – y musitó imperceptiblemente – _Mientras tú la molestas con tonterías._

Cada vez más sentía admiración por aquella jovencita que con una sonrisa soportaba las absurdas acciones de su jefe. ¡Que alma tan cándida y pura!

- Así que os acompañaba…- Komui frunció ligeramente el ceño con desconfianza.

- Deberías volver, Reever estará esperándote. Luego buscaremos la taza. – Rinali tomó de brazo a Komui – Hay mucho que hacer y todo este embrollo del agua es culpa tuya, no tendrías que haber dejado ese prototipo suelto por ahí, hermano.

- Pero Rinali…- el supervisor puso cara de cachorro abandonado, que evidentemente no le sirvió de nada.

Bak, por su parte, parpadeó repetidamente, creyendo que había escuchado mal.

- ¿Her…hermano? – repitió, buscando con la mirada a Wong para que confirmara lo que acababa de escuchar - ¿Rinali-san lo ha llamado hermano?

- ¿Eh? – Komui miró al joven con curiosidad – ¿Es que no lo sabias Bak-chan? Rinali es mi adorable hermanita. ¿No ves el parecido?

- Her…hermanos…- susurró Bak, sintiendo como los sarpullidos empezaban a llenar su piel, y aquella singular urticaria provocada por los sobresaltos emocionales se apoderaba de él.

Wong tuvo que sostenerlo ante el inminente peligro de desmayo.

- No puede ser, no puede ser…- dijo Bak, poniendo sus ojos en el techo, como si pidiera una explicación a los dioses. - ¿Por qué al ilustre yo¡¿Por qué?!

Las puertas del paraíso que había contemplado, acababan de caer sobre su cabeza, dejándole, lo que estaba seguro, era una severa conmoción cerebral.


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A**. No sé muy bien que decir de esto y tampoco tengo justificación ninguna xD a veces la mente hace cosas extrañas. Creo que he pecado de casi todo OOC, OC, y una situación que difícilmente se habría dado, pero bueno, espero que sea al menos un poco entretenido. El personaje original se supone que es la madre de Anita, de la cual me he inventado el nombre xD.  
Se agradecen los reviews y esas cosas, thanks!

* * *

Atravesó los gruesos portones empapado y sin aliento, buscando refugio en la oscuridad de aquel vestíbulo, mientras los gritos de indignación aun eran audibles entre el rumor de la lluvia. 

El joven Allen Walker apoyó la espalda en la madera mientras intentaba calmar el acelerado ritmo de su corazón. Su oído pendiente de cada sonido extraño que proviniera del exterior, temiendo ser atrapado. Definitivamente, nunca, en sus doce años de vida, había corrido tanto.

Echó una mirada ligeramente irritada a su maestro, que a unos pasos de distancia se mantenía sereno, fumando un cigarrillo, mientras parecía disfrutar admirando el dragón tallado que presidía una de las paredes.

"_¡Casi no lo contamos y él ahí, tan tranquilo!" _protestó para sus adentros el muchacho.

Ciertamente no era la primera vez, pero huir de los acreedores parecía algún tipo de entretenimiento suicida de su maestro, y él no estaba para nada contento con la parte que le tocaba representar en aquel juego.

Si no fuera por que tenía más miedo al general que a esa muchedumbre rabiosa, habría abierto la boca para protestar.

- Vaya, vaya ¿qué tenemos aquí? – una voz suave, ligeramente divertida clamó por su atención al fondo del corredor.

Allen parpadeó un par de veces, antes de distinguir en el oscuro pasillo una figura femenina que se les acercaba con pasos pequeños y silenciosos.

- Pero si es Cross Marian, que placer tan inesperado ¿Cuántos acreedores te persiguen esta vez? – continuó la extraña sin perder el tono divertido.

- Treinta y siete.- replicó el general, exhalando el humo de su cigarrillo lentamente.

Ella rió con suavidad, y finalmente, al dar los últimos pasos, se colocó bajo la luz de un candil, revelando su apariencia.

Allen entreabrió la boca, asombrado, conocía a muchas de las amantes de su maestro, pero ésta era sin duda, la más hermosa de todas ellas.

No era demasiado alta y tenía un pelo oscuro y brillante, tan largo que se perdía entre los pliegues de su traje de seda rojo, contaba con unos ojos negros pequeños pero profundos, y un rostro pálido como el de la porcelana.

Sonreía seductoramente, obligando a la vista a quedar prendida de sus labios rojo sangre, mientras movía sus manos blancas dentro de las anchas mangas. Era como una delicada y exótica muñeca oriental.

- Oh ¿y a quien tenemos aquí? – la atención de la mujer se volvió hacia Allen – ¿Uno de los muchos hijos que dejas regados por el mundo, quizás?

El muchacho negó violentamente con la cabeza, horrorizado, el simple pensamiento de que algo semejante pudiera ser posible le provocaba pesadillas.

- Es Allen, mi discípulo.- replicó Cross, quitándose el sombrero para sacudir el agua acumulada en su ala.

- Yo soy Lan Fen, encantada de conocerte, Allen. – la amante de su maestro, unió las manos y las levantó a la altura de su cara, a modo de saludo, inclinándose ligeramente para quedar a la altura del muchacho.

- Encantado.- Allen hizo varias exageradas reverencias, provocando que la mujer riera.

- No se parece nada a ti.- le dijo Lan Fen al general, divertida.

- Ah – replicó Cross, indicando que estaba de acuerdo con el comentario – Yo soy más guapo.

Allen rodó los ojos, mientras la mujer reía una vez más.

- Venid, probablemente querréis descansar. Os daré unas toallas, estáis empapados.

Maestro y alumno la siguieron obedientemente hasta una habitación pequeña, donde había dispuesto algunos elementos para el aseo.

Algunos minutos más tarde fueron invitados a tomar una abundante cena, pero antes de sentarse a la mesa siquiera, Allen perdió de vista a su maestro. Habría imaginado donde se encontraba Cross, si no fuera por que su amante estaba sentada a la mesa con él.

- ¿Te gusta, Allen? – preguntó Lan Fen, mientras se divertía observando al muchacho peleándose con los palillos para poder agarrar un trozo de carne.

- Sí, muchas gracias.- replicó él, dándose por vencido y clavando el palillo en la comida como un rudimentario tenedor. - ¿Sabe dónde está el maestro? Hace rato que no lo veo.

- Quien sabe.- sonrió ella, encogiéndose de hombros – Pero no te preocupes, no andará muy lejos, al menos, no hasta dentro de un par de días. Los mercaderes de por aquí tienen fama de ser muy perseverantes.

Allen puso gesto torturado, no quería tener que lidiar con los acreedores de su maestro, al menos, no en un futuro inmediato.

Lan Fen rió y lo tranquilizó con una palmada en la cabeza.

- No te preocupes, en cuanto le dé algo de dinero a tu maestro, os iréis, y mientras tanto estaréis protegidos en mi casa.

Allen la observó, ligeramente sorprendido por la declaración.

– Gracias.

Ella se sirvió un poco de licor en una pequeña taza de porcelana.

- Supongo que te preguntaras por qué lo hago.

Él asintió levemente con la cabeza, le costaba asimilar que las amantes de su maestro le dieran hospitalidad y dinero de tan buena gana. O quizás es que no se atrevía a pensar en lo que su maestro les daba a todas ellas para tenerlas tan felices y dispuestas a prestarle ayuda.

- Al contrario de lo que puedas pensar, no pago a tu maestro a cambio de que se acueste conmigo. – Lan Fen hizo una pausa, antes de añadir con un guiño – Aunque no creo que le disgustara la idea.

Allen irguió la espalda, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

- Ya sé que no soy tan joven y atractiva, pero aun conservo algunos encantos. No me hace falta pagar a nadie. - sonrió ella.

- Pero si es muy atractiva y no puede ser tan mayor.- exclamó Allen, tapándose la boca casi al instante, temiendo haber dicho una grosería.

Lan Fen soltó una carcajada.

- Que adorable, pero no soy ninguna jovencita, tengo una hija que pronto cumplirá diecisiete.

Allen estuvo a punto de dejar caer su taza de té de la impresión, estaba convencido que aquella mujer no tendría más de veinticinco.

- Pero aun así, no puedo evitar sentirme atraída por él. Tiene algo especial ¿verdad?

Allen cabeceó, aunque él prefería aplicar a su maestro el término "traumático" a "especial".

- Incluso mi hija lo observa con deseo tras las esquinas…por cierto ¿qué edad tienes, Allen?

Él parpadeó, ante la inesperada pregunta - Um, pronto cumpliré trece.

- Qué lastima, si hubieras tenido un par de años más te habría hecho casar con mi hija.- suspiró.

- ¡¿EH?!

- Es una chica muy guapa e inteligente, seguro que te habría gustado. Lo cierto es que no me gusta como mira a Cross, no me malinterpretes, pero no quisiera que se viera implicada en los asuntos de un general de la Orden, siempre traen problemas, sobretodo él. No te ofendas.

- Tranquila.- Allen no podía más que asentir a sus afirmaciones, sin duda, su maestro era un imán para los problemas.

Durante un par de minutos, cayó el silencio, mientras Lan Fen bebía de aquel licor que olía a flores.

- Quizás sea realmente estúpida, dejando que se aproveche de mí, pero sé que Cross Marian es un hombre especial y necesario para la Orden. – continuó ella paseando el dedo por el borde de la taza - Si gente como yo no se ocupa de él ¿Quién lo hará? Acabaría muerto o perseguido sin descanso por todos aquellos a los que debe dinero.

Allen asintió, eso también era cierto, si no hubieran dependido de las amantes de su maestro, probablemente en aquel momento ya estarían muertos. Sabía de sobra que Cross era capaz de prolongar sus deudas hasta el infinito sin tener en cuenta las consecuencias.

- Creo que todas sabemos eso. – Lan Fen lanzó una mirada al exterior donde aun continuaba lloviendo.- por eso le cuidamos…aunque ello no nos impide esperar un poco de gratitud a cambio. – apuntó, dejando claro que tipo de gratitud esperaban recibir.

Allen se volvió a sonrojar y centró su atención en la comida, pero no pudo dejar de meditar sobre aquellas palabras.

- Por favor Allen, cuida de él mientras esté lejos de nuestro alcance.- la voz de Lan Fen casi se tornó en una suplica.

La observó un instante con ligera sorpresa.

Su maestro era un hombre necesario, y alguien debía velar por él. Igual que Cross velaba por Allen, aunque fuera de una forma un tanto retorcida.

Finalmente sonrió, dispuesto a darle un poco de alivio al corazón de aquella hermosa mujer.

– Por supuesto. – respondió.

Era una promesa.

En ese instante, Cross surgió en el umbral de la puerta con una expresión tranquila.

- Hay unos tipos aporreando la puerta principal.- anunció, como si aquello no tuviera nada que ver con él.

- Tus acreedores empiezan a reconocer tu olor, Marian.- se burló Lan Fen, levantándose de su asiento.

- Sí, quizás necesito un baño. - replicó el general, sin dejar de fumar su cigarrillo con elegante parsimonia.

Y mientras los sonoros golpes y gritos de indignación del exterior sacudían sus oídos, Allen miró exasperado a su maestro, preguntándose cuanto le quedaría de aquella traumática y terrible existencia.

* * *

**p.d.** como curiosidad, y según una pagina de Internet, Lan Fen significa fragancia de orquídea xP 


	7. Chapter 7

**N.A**: _Esto son tres drabbles (drabbles largos ya que estamos xD) que bien podrían ir por separado como podrían ir juntos (o al menos, eso me parece a mí). No tengo mucho más que decir salvo que espero no haber pecado de mucho OOC y que espero que les guste. También agradecería muchísimo un review, gracias._

* * *

Las manos frías, de finos y temblorosos dedos, asían la empuñadura con fuerza, exponiendo sus nudillos rojos en la piel pálida. La lluvia suave limpiaba la hoja de metal templado, descubriendo su color plata de entre las manchas de sucio carmín. Las cenizas acompañaban al viento, y se enredaban en su pelo, como si el alma liberada quisiera aferrarse aun a ese mundo triste al que le daba asco mirar. 

Sus ojos negros se posaron en los restos de entre el fango, sintiendo nauseas ante aquella _cosa_ que unos minutos atrás había vestido la piel de una hermosa mujer.

Tragó saliva y apretó con más fuerza el acero.

- Está bien, está bien, pequeño…- le susurró de pronto aquella voz ronca y sincera.

El contacto cálido, en lo alto de su cabeza, le obligó a relajar los brazos y descansar la punta de la espada en el barro.

Sus dedos entumecidos, las piernas delgadas, casi huesos, temblaban, dejando con sus sandalias de paja una huella profunda en la tierra húmeda. La boca abierta respiraba niebla, clamando por satisfacer su sed.

- Parece que eras compatible con la_ Innocence_ después de todo.

Rodó los ojos hacia aquel hombre que tras los gruesos cristales le dedicaba una mirada serena, sin apartar la mano de su cabeza, en un gesto que el muchacho supuso era para infundirle tranquilidad.

- ¿_Innocence_? – repitió, con acento extraño.

- Inocencia – aclaró el hombre, esta vez en su idioma natal. – Así es como llamamos a las armas como tu katana.

Y el joven Kanda Yu cerró los ojos, con una mueca amarga, aquello que lo iba a obligar a matar, a destruir para "liberar" se llamaba Inocencia. Qué irónico.

-&O&-

Se detuvieron en el amplio salón oscuro, cansados y empapados luego de la larga travesía.

Su maestro tenía los hombros encogidos, las lentes empañadas y un acusado aspecto desaliñado. Aun así, saludó con expresión tranquila y sonriente al hombre asiático de uniforme blanco que les recibió en el umbral, y que su discípulo analizó con expresión fría.

- ¿Así que este es su pupilo, general Theodore?

El general asintió con un gesto de cabeza, al tiempo que ponía la mano en el hombro del muchacho que permanecía su lado erguido y con los sentidos alerta.

- Yu-kun, te presento a Komui Lee, supervisor del departamento científico.- habló Theodore, señalando al hombre joven que frente a él, le extendía la mano.

El japonés miró un instante a su maestro, y tras dudar unos segundos, le estrechó vagamente la mano al recién presentado Komui.

- Encantado de conocerte Yu, bienvenido a la Orden, espero que estés a gusto entre nosotros.

- Kanda, mi nombre es Kanda.- aclaró el muchacho en un parco inglés, y su mirada desafiante previno a Komui de volver a dirigirse a él por su nombre de pila.

El supervisor soltó una risita nerviosa, tratando de relajar el ambiente tenso provocado por la clara actitud hostil del japonés. Pero antes de poder continuar, se vio interrumpido por una pequeña mano que tiró de su manga.

Tras Komui asomaron un par de ojos negros, curiosos.

- Oh, vaya, había olvidado que aún estabas aquí – el supervisor sonrió con cariño a la muchacha que se aferraba a él – Esta es mi hermana Rinali. Rinali te presento a nuestro nuevo compañero y exorcista, Kanda.

Ella pareció dudar, pero acabó por avanzar hacia el japonés, deteniéndose a escasos centímetros de él, sonriente. Kanda analizó a la niña de unos doce años de edad, cuyo largo pelo oscuro llevaba recogido en dos graciosas coletas.

- A las señoritas hay que saludarlas, Yu-kun.- le susurró el general Theodore a su pupilo, poniéndole una mano en la cabeza.

Kanda puso una mueca, e hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo. Theodore asintió satisfecho, y Rinali amplió su sonrisa yendo a tomarle la mano al desprevenido muchacho.

- Encantada de conocerte, espero que seamos amigos. – exclamó sacudiendo suavemente su mano.

Kanda evadió la mirada esperanzada de la muchacha, evitando responder. Su maestro le dio una palmada en la cabeza una vez más, y su pupilo frunció el ceño. Por eso no acababa de gustarle el anciano.

- Sí, lo que sea.- acabó por replicar, sin mirar a la ahora ilusionada Rinali.

- Bien, bien – interrumpió Komui, colocándose repentinamente junto a Kanda y tomándolo por los hombros amistosamente – Es hora de que visites a Hev, tranquilo, no tardaremos mucho.

Komui tiró del muchacho, que se vio obligado a seguirlo a trompicones, y lo dirigió hacia el piso superior. Mientras caminaban, seguidos de cerca por el general y Rinali, el supervisor se acercó al oído del japonés.

- Si intentas flirtear con mi hermanita serás mi próximo conejillo de indias.- susurró Komui con los ojos brillantes y sonrisa macabra.

Y Kanda se limitó a observar al supervisor con las cejas arqueadas, preguntándose por qué demonios le decía eso a él. Que absurdo.

-&O&-

La lluvia era fría, de gotas gruesas y constantes, de esas que se producen en las espesas noches de invierno pocas horas antes del alba. Lo sabía aunque no pudiera verla o sentirla, pues a él solo le hacía falta el rumor lejano del agua.

Quizás por ello se obligó a abrir los ojos, pesados y doloridos, al sentir aquellas gotas sobre su piel que seguían un compás ajeno al que marcaba la lluvia.

Luego pensó que no debió haberlo hecho.

La luz en aquel lugar de techo de burda piedra era suave y reconfortante, pero su cuerpo exhausto, débil y maltratado, no encontraba para nada placentero el lecho de paja y su áspera manta. En un recóndito lugar de su mente soltó unas cuantas maldiciones, quizás por encontrarse en aquellas circunstancias, quizás por que no había esperado seguir con vida.

Descubrió a Rinali a su lado, dejando caer sus lágrimas mientras le apretaba la mano con suavidad, murmurando palabras de ánimo, promesas absurdas que a él poco le importaban, suplicando que no se marchara.

Quiso chistar con disgusto pero no pudo.

- ¡Kanda! – la escuchó exclamar, al percatarse de que había recuperado la consciencia, inclinándose para observar más de cerca sus ojos oscuros. - ¿Estás bien¿Cómo te encuentras?

Abrió la boca pero ningún sonido salió de ella, su garganta ya no parecía responder a los deseos de su cerebro. El dolor de sus músculos lo previno de hacer cualquier otro movimiento.

- Kanda¿puedes oírnos?

Desvió ligeramente la mirada para tropezar con los preocupados ojos grises de Allen. No le gustaba que le observara de ese modo y quiso insultarle por hacerle sentir tan patético, pero solo atinó a fruncir el ceño y cabecear levemente.

El gesto hizo que sus compañeros suspiraran aliviados.

- Menos mal, Yu. – Rabi habló, surgiendo repentinamente en su campo de visión, sonriendo de un modo que nunca antes le había visto. – Por un momento creímos que no lo contabas.

Quiso insultarle a él también por utilizar su nombre de pila y por tener tan patética expresión en la cara. Sus miembros protestaron y una vez más se vio incapaz de hacer otra cosa que arrugar el entrecejo.

Sintió las manos de Rinali tomando su brazo, y la vio sonreír con ojos brillantes.

- Gracias por volver.

El joven samurai cerró los ojos con un suspiro, sonriendo con amargura, pensando en cuan estúpidos eran todos ellos.

Siempre les había dedicado palabras duras, siempre les demostraba su desprecio, y aun así, allí estaban, llorándole, cuidándole, queriéndole.

Kanda Yu chistó para sus adentros. Que absurdamente irónico.


End file.
